Knot of the Willow
by Cynful
Summary: After being apart for a whole summer, the marauders reunite once again but they've changed and they care about things that were once overlooked. All the meanwhile, enemies are growing. A MWPP story. chapter 6
1. The Runaway's Bite

A/N: This is story is based on the descriptions of the Marauders in JKR's third book. I hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!! Your opinions really help.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to JKR but I created their childhood personalities.  
Chapter One: The Runaway's Bite  
"Where have you been?" the fuming man roared as he heard the door slam from the kitchen.   
  
"At the creek." Remus called back as he began up the flight of stairs.   
  
"Don't walk away from me! Come down here now!" He slowly turned and faced his father. "Now tell me again where you were all day," he said, his voice now calmer.   
  
"Like I said, the creek"   
  
"Alone?" There was an awkward silence lasting several minuets.   
  
"No." His voice could barley be heard and he knew his father disapproved. "I was with Dylan.   
  
"THAT MUGGLE!" his father's face turned a vibrant red. "How many times have I told you to stay away from him? He's going to realize out who we are!"   
  
"He will not!"   
  
"Don't argue with me boy! He will find out, and I don't need to go through the extra trouble to put a memory charm on him"   
  
"Dylan is the only friend I have since we moved!"   
  
"I forbid you to speak to him!"   
  
Remus gathered up all of his courage and slowly said, "How are you going to stop me?" His father's hand lifted suddenly and struck Remus across the face. Tears stung his eyes as he gave one last look at his father and ran, faster and harder then he had in a long, long while. He tore through the back yard, into the new unexplored forest, the world around him blurred by his tears. A black cloak flew behind him and caught on branches until his foot caught on a root jutting out of the ground and he fell to his knees, dirt spraying in his face. He didn't even bother to get up, just sat and sobbed, his wand had cracked as well as his leg.   
  
Minuets passed before he finally sat up and wiped his face on his sleeve. //He doesn't understand// he thought. //Since that stupid move Dylan is the only one who talks to me//.   
  
Remus Paced around the clearing, keeping his weight off of his badly knotted ankle. It was only now that he became conscious of how dark it was. The shadows of ancient trees looked down on him and a chill poured through him. //Better get going//. He turned to head home and stared blankly into the darkness, then turned and faced the other direction unsure of which way to go. //Oh no! //.   
  
Turning back to the other direction, he convinced himself to go that way. The air grew cooler and there was a slight august breeze. //Did I really run this far? // He had rambled down a thin, forgotten path for quite some time, when there came a low, rumbling growl from behind him. Remus spun around to see one pair of horrible red eyes staring back at his own. After that, everything happened so fast he barely had time to act.   
  
The creature lunged at him and drove him into the ground. He let out a sharp screech as a full set of teeth sunk deep into his side. His free hand flew to his side and he ripped out his new, broken wand from the folds of his tattered robes and weakly spat the first spell that came into his head, "Stupefy!" Sparks shot out of the end of his wand, but the animal's teeth only sunk deeper into his side, blood spilling onto the dirt.   
  
"Damn wand!" Once again, sparks flew at the face of the beast, and rather then freezing; it gave one more tare at his flesh and trotted back into the blackness seeing that his prey was not defenseless. A terrible cry pierced the silence of the night; his hands clenching his side, Remus closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.  
***  
Remus slowly blinked his eyes open and stared up into an intense light. He pushed his body up with his arms but collapsed back onto the mattress in pain and Moaned. A short, middle-aged witch looked to the bed and handed him a glass.   
  
"Drink this." He gulped down the slimy concoction with a grimace. She signaled to his parents that he was awake.   
  
The woman ran to him. "Oh thank god!" She stroked his mop of dark hair.   
  
"Huh?" He moaned.   
  
"We weren't sure how long it would be till you would wake"   
  
"What happened?" The room went silent.   
  
"You never came back so the next morning your father went out to look for you. He found you unconscious on the ground." He glanced at his father, remembering the last time they had spoken; it seemed so long ago now.   
  
"That's not what I meant," he gestured to his side.   
  
"Oh well . . ." His father trailed off, a sad look spreading over his face.   
  
"We'll explain that later," his mother cut in.  
***TBC*** 


	2. The Reunion of the Marauders

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! Disclaimer: The new characters are still JKR's, but the Quinn, who is briefly mentioned in this chapter, is mine and so are all of the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team besides James.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Reunion of the Marauders  
  
  
"Remus?" Came a voice from the hallway.   
  
"Come in."   
  
"What are you up to?" His father asked.   
  
"Nothing," he didn't look up from his book.   
  
"You know, your mum went to see Dumbledore today." His eyes darted to his father.   
  
"She did!"   
  
"He says you can return for your 4th year."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"He said that he'd figure out something. Oh, and on the way back your mother picked this up from Mr. Ollivander." Mr. Lupin stepped forward and handed the box to Remus.   
  
Cautiously, he removed the lid. "Dad!"   
  
"It's the same as your other one."   
  
"I'm sorry I lost it. I didn't even get to use it yet except . . ." he trailed off but quickly recovered, "I swear I didn't use magic out there! Dumbledore would kill me."   
  
  
"Its ok." There was an awkward silence. "Don't you remember anything?" He took a deep breath,"  
  
No, except those eyes, terrible red ones, but after that it all went so fast and it was all black." Another silence fell upon the room. "What's today?" Remus asked.   
  
"The Fourteenth."   
  
"I've got two weeks."   
  
"Don't worry, Dumbledore will figure out something." His father got up to leave the room.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Will I be like this forever?"  
  
"I don't know son, I just don't know."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus stumbled down the stairs already dressed. "Morning Mum, Dad."   
  
"Ready for the big day?" his mother said from the table.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back."   
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Mr. Lupin called after him.   
  
"To say bye to Dylan"   
  
"Sit!" "But Dad---"   
  
"Now!"   
  
"Dad, since you made us move, he's the only one I have around, everyone else is too far away!" His father grunted. "They aren't bad, in fact they have this really cool thing called a telly that has moving pictures and talks, and these things called Skittles which are kind of like Bertie Bott's every flavour beans except they only come in 5---"   
  
"Remus, enough!"   
  
"---flavours and there is---"   
  
"ENOUGH!" His mother was the first to speak for quite some time, "We'll be leaving in 10 minuets."  
  
Remus lugged his trunk down the stairs from his room, with Muriel's cage hanging at his uninjured side, the bird giving a screech each time the trunk thudded on the stairs. "Dad why do we have to take the car?" he whined. "No portkeys around here, not that I know of anyways. Put your stuff in the back."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus gave one last look at his parents and shut his eyes on his run through the barrier. He pushed his cart over to a baggage boy who proceeded to load it into the back of the train. //Wow, it's good to be back.// He pushed his way through a bunch of giggling first years, down the isle, peaking in each compartment as he went along. Finally, in the last cabin sat three friendly, familiar faces.  
  
  
"Remus!" Three voices said in unison.   
  
"`Lo"   
  
"I haven't seen you in weeks!" One of the excited voices said.   
  
"Er---I've been busy." Three sets of eyes blinked at him, the blue pair belonging to the boy with a mess of black hair that went by James, a tall dark, boy, Sirius, and a small, squirrelly boy who went by Peter, who only reached Remus' shoulder with a sheet of blonde hair over his pudgy face. Remus Quickly changed the subject, "So James, how's Quidditch going?"   
  
"Great, I've been practicing all summer. Dad even bought me a new broom for my birthday! Early present. "   
  
"What kind?" The tall boy on his left asked.   
  
"A Neptune1700."   
  
"So, any ideas on who'll be captain this year?"   
  
"Not really, except maybe Quinn. He's the only 7th year on the team and the best beater we've had in a while, and Since Noble graduated last year we still need to find a 2nd beater."   
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Came a familiar voice from the corridor.   
  
"No thanks." Remus answered, the others signaling they were fine as well. For the first time since he could remember, a huge smile spread across his face. "Here, Dylan gave these to me. Try one." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a handful of red spheres.   
  
"Who's Dylan?" Peter said as he helped himself to a three of them.   
  
"My new neighbor, a Muggle." All eyes turned to Peter as he popped all three into his mouth at the same time.   
  
"Mmm good!"   
  
"I bet they are" Remus sniggered. A few moments passed, with only the sounds of Peter shifting them around in his mouth.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Peter's eyes widened.   
  
"Bloody Crap!" The candies flew from his mouth. "What the heck are those things! Someone get me some Pumpkin Juice from the cart. Quick!"   
  
No one budged.   
  
"It's not funny!" The remaining three fell to their knees in laughter, as Peter ran from the cabin to retrieve his own juice.   
  
"Sizzling . . ." Remus said between waves of laughter, ". . . Fire balls! Better then pepper imps!"   
  
"Gimme one of those." James and Sirius grabbed one from Remus' palm. "OH MY GOD!" James ran from the cabin, Sirius not far behind." Remus burst into a second round of laughter.   
  
"What's wrong with them?" Peter strolled coolly back into the cabin.   
  
"No clue," he chuckled.  
  
***  
tbc 


	3. Men in tights?

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a bad case of writer's block, and I was having a bit of trouble with the format on this site. Thanks very, very much to all of those who reviewed, I need more! Thanks especially to my recently acquired beta reader, Xenith!!! Everyone should go read her story 'The Scars of Our Youth'! It takes place in Harry's fifth year and is very much centred round Fred and his new love interest and Harry becoming a Mage! R&R!!!!!!   
"There are three rules to writing a novel. Unfortunately, no one knows what they are."  
-Somerset Maughlin  
  
Chapter three - Men in tights?  
The hall drowned the newly sorted first years in cheers and clapping. Several minuets passed and the Headmaster stood. The hall fell under silence as he raised his hand.  
  
"Welcome back to another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few start of the term notices I would like you to keep in mind. We have a couple of new staff members this year," he paused. "I would like to introduce to you Professor Noble who will be teaching you your History of Magic classes." A tall, well-built, middle-aged man gave a nod, but did not smile. "And this is Professor Reed, he will be teaching our first years their flying lessons." Unlike the first man, he stood and gave an airy wave, chuckled to himself and sat down again."  
  
"Wow, do you know who that is!?" Quinn, a seventh year nearby said, loud enough for everyone around him to hear. "Milton Reed! He's the beater that retired just last year from the Dublin Spiders!" He grinned wickedly, "sweet."  
  
"Also, as many of you will notice, there is a new tree that has been planted on our grounds. It is strictly for security purposes, and I advise you to stay away from it for your own safety. And now, let the feast begin!"  
  
From the tables, sprouted gold platters mounded high with every-mouth watering food imaginable. Hands snatched at the center of the table as the plates refilled themselves. Quinn turned to James and spat between bites. "So James, isn't this awesome. Milton Reed, teaching here!"  
  
"Can't wait to meet 'em at Quidditch"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
James, after finishing his meal, sat back and stretched his legs out, pillowing his head with his arms. He scanned the hall and stopped at the near end of the Ravenclaw table. Before him was a girl, or rather a young woman, with reddish brown, mid-back length hair. She looked up and their eyes met. She smiled. He smiled.   
  
"James...James! You there?" Sirius was bellowing into his ear, "c'mon lets go up to the dorms."  
  
"Hey, dung brains! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
The four got up from the emptying hall and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Do you know if Lily is still dating Magellan?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" One of the four answered.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
They reached the portrait hole. "Hippopotamus!" The portrait swung open to reveal a pleasantly familiar room.  
***  
Lead by Sirius, the four filed into the Transfiguration classroom and to the last row of seats.   
  
A woman with dark hair wrapped tightly at the back of her head, cleared her throat.   
  
"Good morning class. I am professor McGonagall. Welcome to the first transfiguration class of the term. Now that everyone is here," she eyed the boys. "We can begin. Today we will be working on transforming these marbles," she gestured to the jar on her desk. "Into spiders," she rolled her sleeves to her elbows. "Like so," Her wand was directed at the marbles, "Spherespitris!"   
  
Without a noise the marble disappeared and in its place sat a small black spider. It scuttled off of her desk and onto the ground. All eyes followed as it made its way across the floor and up the leg of a girl in the front row. She let out a shriek and tried to shake it off. "Get it off! Get it off!" With a flick of the professor's wand the spider vanished.   
  
"Would anyone like to go first...Severus?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Spherespit-"   
  
"Excuse me Professor," the Prefect hurried into the room and handed her the slip of paper. "Dumbledore has asked to see Remus."  
  
Remus lifted his face from the desk and searched her face for approval.  
  
"Go." Remus pushed out of the row excited for an excuse to get out of class.  
  
"Now, please continue Severus"  
  
"Spherespitris!" The marble instantly sprouted eight legs and scuttled onto the floor, just as the professor's had.   
  
"Good. Now who's next?"   
  
Row by row, marbles fell to the floor and scurried away.   
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, your turn then."  
  
He stood. "Spherespitris!" His marble shook and the sprouted 3 legs then flopped over.  
  
"Try again then."  
  
"Spherespitris!" He watched proudly as it transformed into a small black spider... then burst into flames.  
  
"Ooh!" the Professor began stomping at the fire until it was a mere could of smoke. "Peter you really must be more careful."  
  
"Sorry," he said looking to his feet.  
  
"Can anyone else do as I have asked without burning the school to its foundations?" The class was silent. "Sirius, you next then."  
  
Leaning back on two legs of his chair, he lazily rattled off "Spherespitris," and watched his spider appear.   
  
"Good."  
  
Sirius gave a wicked grin as Severus glared at him from across the room. James imitated his act exactly.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all for today." The class got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, wait just a minute please. As I am announcing to my other classes, this year, like the previous, there is going to be a beginning of the term ball, and as always there is gong to be a theme. This year is 'Medieval Times'. It is going to be next Friday evening at 7:00, and open to all fourth years and up."  
  
"Does this mean that we have to wear tights?" Peter piped up. The class sniggered  
  
"In most cases yes, unless you wish to go as a knight. Class dismissed."  
***TBC*** 


	4. Dates

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I typed this chapter at least four times and did not like how it turned out. I'm still not sure on it. Check out my other work too. Thank you to my beta Xenith. Read and Review! (It should be a law)  
  
Chapter four: Dates  
  
The hall was buzzing at lunch that day with the news of the ball. Peter, Sirius and James were halfway through their meal when Remus joined them.  
  
"Hey, guys." Remus took a seat on the bench next to James.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh . . . well, Dumbledore wanted a word about my schedule."  
  
"That long?" Sirius questioned him. Remus quickly changed the subject.  
  
"James, when is the first Quidditch practice?"   
  
"Tomorrow, but hey did you hear about the ball?"  
  
"What ball?"  
  
Sirius butted in, "The one next Friday, for Halloween. Its some medieval theme but I don't figure to go as anything. Who are you figuring to go with?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I didn't even know about it until you told me."  
  
"James?" James only pushed his food about his plate.  
  
"James you can't, you know she's seeing someone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, in case anyone wanted to know, I have a date with Jade . . . and Caroline . . . Gina asked me too but er-come on its Gina. She looks like a cow with a face that got ran over by a double-decker. Plus, she's in Slytherin."  
  
"You got asked by all those people?"  
  
"And a few others, but I asked Jade."  
  
"Wait a minute. Do you have a date with Jade and Caroline?"  
  
"For now," Sirius gave an evil smile.  
  
"Well isn't anybody going to ask me about who I'm going with?" Peter was desperate for attention.  
  
"Why bother. You couldn't get a date if you tried." Sirius said sliding his fingers through his hair.  
"I could too! They're all just waiting until the last second so they have time to think on how their going to ask me."  
  
"Shud-up Pete!"  
  
***  
  
The days grew shorter and chillier. James spent his nights on the Quidditch pitch practicing for the match against Hufflepuff, which was now just under two and a half weeks away. The team decided that Quinn would indeed be the captain this year with little debate (of course excluding the arguments put up by Ben who was the Gryffindor keeper for the past couple years and thought quite highly of himself.)   
  
Quinn kept everyone far past the usual practice hour and never failed to remind them on that their first match was drawing near. When not on the pitch, he changed every single conversation so that it related to Quidditch. He had reminded them many times to not stay too late at the upcoming ball because they would need to wake early so they could go to the Pitch to watch the other teams practice, particularly Hufflepuff so they could observe their playing style.  
  
***  
  
"James the ball is tomorrow and you're telling me that you still don't have a date!" Sirius was bouncing on his bed across the dorm from James.  
  
"I've been busy with Quidditch!"  
  
"No . . . you still want to go with Lily. Don't think I can't tell. I'll tell you what, I still have two dates and since you're my best mate I'd be willing to give you one."  
  
"Ha! You just want to get out of having to dump one of them."  
  
"Yeah . . . that's a large part of it. So which one do you want?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm buying them from a store."  
  
"Well, I'll sell you Caroline for free then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great!"  
  
***  
  
The crowd was clearing from the Great Hall after breakfast and the air was alive with conversation of the evening's upcoming events. The boys were on their way to the dormitories when they ran into _her_.  
  
"Peter!" A younger, Slytherin girl came skipping up behind them. She was slightly short, plump, and pig faced. She had the kind of annoying high-pitched voice that makes you want to slap yourself.  
  
"Do you have a date for the dance?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh . . . well who is it?" She frowned, her pig-nose bunching up close to her eyebrows.  
  
"Er-Julie!"  
  
"Julie who?"  
  
"Sm-Smith," the boys sniggered. "Yeah, Julie Smith."  
  
"You liar! You just don't want to go with me!"  
  
"No! That's not it!" He tried to recover but failed for she was already crying.  
  
"You better do something or she's never gonna stop" James advised Peter.  
  
"Er-ok! Fine! Bye." She threw his arms around him.  
  
"Thank-you!"   
  
"Geroff!"  
  
The boys rushed away from the crowd as quickly as possible.  
  
"You're pathetic!" Sirius slapped Peter on the back.  
  
"What could I do? She would have never stopped crying."  
  
"I really can't follow what she sees in you Peter. I mean, come on. Its you."  
  
Peter would have punched Sirius for saying what he did but knew far too well not to unless he wished to die quite a painful death.  
  
"So we've all got dates now, huh?" James chuckled.  
  
"Not me. But I kinda wanted to go alone." Remus looked at his feet.  
  
They all just stared at him as if he had gone mad but said not a word.  
REVIEW! CLICK THIS BUTTON BELOW! 


	5. Dude, Nice Costume

Chapter Five: Dude, Nice Costume  
  
James stood before the mirror. He gave one last tug at his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, then turned to Sirius "Ha! I like your costume."  
  
"You too." They both chuckled. The two wore their regular jeans and loose collar shirts. "James? Where are your glasses?" Sirius said as he studied James' 'costume'.   
  
"I didn't want to wear them."  
  
"Why not? You always do."  
  
"I think they make me look dim."  
  
"You're blind," he paused "Well, let's go," then strolled out of the dormitory. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a loud thud and an, "OW!" from behind him. James slowly rose from where he tripped.  
  
"Was that wall there before?"  
  
"James! Put your glasses on!" James gave a sigh and reluctantly put his glasses back on.   
  
In the common room Remus and Peter were already waiting. Remus stood. He was wearing armour across his chest, up his arms and legs. A knight in shining armour  
  
"Hey guys. Er, creative costumes."  
  
"You think!" Sirius gave a sarcastic flip of his hair.  
  
"Well sorry to leave so soon, but I got to go pick up my date."  
  
"You've got a date!"  
  
"Yeah, we kind of decided to go together at the last minute."  
  
"Well, who is it?" James said.  
  
"Er---you'll see, I guess."  
  
"I have to go pick up my date too!" Peter got up from the couch and began to follow Remus to the portrait hole when he stopped and turned to see James and Sirius rolling with laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
It took them a few minutes to catch their breath and then they answered, "Well, I got a second round of shock when I heard you say that you had a date and then . . ." They both broke into laughter again. ". . . What on earth are you wearing!?"  
  
"I'm royalty."  
  
"I can see that by your tights!" Peter was wearing olive green tights and a red cape, with a crown sitting on his head.  
  
"What? You don't like it?"  
  
"It's hideous."  
  
"You just wait and see! Everyone else will like it. At least, _I_ dressed up." Peter stormed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius and James flopped down on t he couch to have one last laugh. They waited, and waited, and waited.   
  
"God, girls take forever to get ready."  
  
"If they don't hurry up and get down here, I'm going up there." Sirius said.  
  
"Ha, and for all I know you'll never come down."  
  
"I might not." Sirius joked, as the girls finally made their way down the stairs. They were both wearing long sparkly gowns, both had their hair carefully styled, and both were smiling at Sirius.  
  
"Hi Sirius, James." Caroline said and took her place at James' side and Jade at Sirius'. They made their way down the corridor to the great hall. Just as they were entering James saw Remus entering from the other side of the hall with his date. A look of horror spread across his face. 


	6. The ball

James stared. She was beautiful, Remus' date that is. She was Lily.   
  
  
  
"James...James?" She brushed his arm   
  
  
  
"Come on." He said, not bothering to hide his Jealousy and snatched up her hand in his. The four crossed the carefully decorated hall and took a seat at one of the larger round tables. Above them the full moon shone down from the clear night sky. They were soon accompanied by Peter and, his date who looked out of place in her evening gown. Remus neared the table, Lily on his arm, and met eyes with James. He gave a slight smile but only a scowl was returned.   
  
  
  
"We can go sit by your friends," Remus suggested.  
  
"No come on. I haven't talked to Sirius or James in a while."  
  
" 'Lo." She greeted them as the took a seat next to James separating him from Remus. The table soon broke into careless conversation. Behind Lily's back James kept tossing Remus dirty looks and mouthing to get his attention. Remus pretended not to notice. The room quieted as Professor Reed stepped to the platform and introduced the band "Superstitious". Students soon after began to drift towards the dance floor, becoming bored with chatting.   
  
  
  
"I fancy a drink. Remus come with me?" James bursted out.  
  
  
  
"I don't want anything."  
  
"Well, maybe Lily does."  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine" She insisted. James gave Remus a stern look until he cracked.   
  
"Ok." He hesitated and the followed James.   
  
When they were out of hearing distance James let loose, "What the hell was that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mate"  
  
"She's Your date!... Have you been planning to go with her all along? I bet Magellan's been covering for you the entire time. You knew I-"  
  
"Stop! I wouldn't do that to you and you know it."  
  
"Then what happened!" James was beginning to grow red in the face.  
  
"It's nothing really. She and Magellan broke up. She didn't have a date and I didn't either so we just decided to go together."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"A little while ago."  
  
"Then you should have told her to go with me!"  
  
Remus waited a long time to answer. "I'm sorry. I don't like her. That's it"   
  
James had no answer to this. He turned to go back to the table. He couldn't look at Remus. He could see the hurt in his friend's eyes. He hadn't meant to yell but he couldn't help but feel angry, but most of all Jealous. It had been so simple. They didn't have a date and both agreed to go together. Inside he wished with all his heart it were that simple for him.  
  
"Where's the drinks?" Sirius joked, even though he had known what was going to happen from the minuet they entered the hall.  
  
"They were out." Remus quickly recovered."  
  
"Aren't they great?" Peter said motioning to the band on the platform. They were not exactly terrible but didn't quite have what you could call talent. "Thank god I convinced McGonagall to get them."  
  
Sirius snorted in amusement. "She didn't get them because of you, she got them because of Professor Reed. An' how much you wanna bet she regrets it now that she's heard 'em play." Sirius then got up and swept Jade up from her chair. "Let's dance."   
  
"Yeah, come on James. Lets go dance." She dragged him across the dance floor after her friend." As he danced he forced himself not to look at Remus and Lily but couldn't help it as the music shifted to a slower beat. He danced first with Caroline and then with Jade as they both insisted they have a turn with Sirius, and then the group returned to the table to help them selves to the dish of chocolate that kept refilling itself. Peter had not budged but it was becoming continually obvious that his date was shifting her chair slowly closer to his.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Peter. I love your costume." She complimented and touched his arm.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me." She backed away, offended.  
  
"Yeah Petey, I love your costume." Sirius mocked as he leaned back on the chair on two legs.  
  
"You be quiet. He does have a nice costume." The girl poked.  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
"Not you. You didn't even dress up. I meant Peter."  
  
"I did dress up."  
  
"As what?"  
  
"Uh, A kid who went back in time."  
  
"Humph! I like Peter's better."  
  
"If it suits you." The whole table was trying to muffle their laughter but it was useless.  
  
"This is stupid." Peter got up and slammed his chair into the table.  
  
"Don't leave. Don't you want to dance?" She called after him.  
  
"Not with you." He proceeded to make his way out of the hall leaving her alone to sulk.  
  
Others continued to drift on and off the dance floor, eventually leaving James alone with Remus and lily, as his date had disappeared into the bathroom.   
  
"Remus, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look so good."  
  
"Really, I'm fine."   
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"I'm kinda tired. Maybe you could take a turn with James. That is if he wants to."  
  
"James do you want to dance?" she asked him.  
  
"I'd love to." He said feeling slightly guilty for leaving Remus behind, despite their argument"  
  
She snaked her arms around his neck and stared into James eyes as they swayed to the slow beat. Every once in a while she glanced back to where Remus sat. "Something's wrong, James. I can feel it. Look at him."  
  
James glance at Remus "I can feel it too, but he wouldn't admit that something was wrong to save a life. Stubborn."  
  
"So is someone else I know." She teased. They then danced in silence for what seamed like ages to James. Not the horrible kind of silence though, it was heavenly to James, just to be dancing with her. He didn't want to think about anything else but she again broke the silence. "We have to do something James. He looks-" She stopped though as she watched Remus give a violent shake. She ran to him.  
  
"Remus! What's wrong."  
  
He lifted his head so that his bloodshot eyes met hers, "I'm sorry Lil," he said in a drunken sort of matter and then sprung for the open doors. He ran from the hall and into the night, leaving the others behind.  
  
***  
  
He didn't feel the pain. He just needed to get away. It was happening fast. The world before him faded into black and white. He let out a terrible cry as he ran within the reach of the willow and a stray branch slashed him across the back. He ran his fingers franticly over the bark until he reached the knot. He put pressure on the bump and the tree froze instantly. Remus dropped onto his stomach and slid on his belly beneath the roots of the tree. Once inside he reached a pitch black passage and galloped down it on all fours. He howled as the white, hot, pinprick, stings shot through his fully transformed body. 


End file.
